


safe

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [57]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: elena worries how her being inhuman might affect hope





	safe

Elena’s heart is in her throat, her hands shaking even as she clutches Hope closer.

It’s their first outing with just the two of them.

She can’t believe she already fucked up.

The park’s supposed to be safe.

And it is - Hope just got a little too far ahead of her, a little too close to the teens racing their bikes without paying attention - and Elena jumped in to grab her before she could get hit.

The little girl doesn’t seem to notice it all happened way too fast.

Elena can only pray everyone else is as oblivious.

Hope looks up at Elena, brow furrowed.“Are you upset with me? I didn’t mean to run off.”

“I know that,”Elena says. She kisses her forehead, calms Hope’s worries like she can’t calm her own racing heart.“I’m not upset, just got a little scared.”

“You don’t have to be,”Hope says and buries her face in the crook of Elena’s neck.“I’m safe with you. Daddy says so.”

Elena swallows around the lump in her throat.“Of course you are, mijita.”

And she swears to herself that she will spend the rest of her life making sure it is true.


End file.
